Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to storing data related to contact center interactions, and, in particular, to reducing the amount of storage space needed to store that data.
Many new products and services offer specialized online customer support which has resulted in an increase in the number of contact centers. Additionally, because technology now allows these contact centers to provide multimedia-based support, interactions with customers now involve text data, voice data, video data, chat data, e-mail attachments, image data, and a combination of one or more of these different types of data. Thus, large amounts of data may now be received and generated by a contact center which the contact center may need to store.
The contact center may want to store some of this data for business reasons and may be required to store some of this data for regulatory reasons. Thus, large amounts of storage space may be needed to store the vast amounts and types of data that is created during interactions between a contact center and its customers.